Pokemon Ranger Parents Past
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Set 16 Years after Past Will Haunt, Lunick and Solana's Son becomes a Pokemon Ranger. but what will happen when an old enamy makes a reappearance, Can he Solve this Crisis without his Parents or Will they need to grab their styler's and once again save Fiore?
1. Chapter 1: I want to be a Ranger!

**I Don't own Pokémon, only My OC's**.

**(16 Years after: Past Will Haunt)**

**Chapter One: I want to be a Ranger!**

I walked around the house, Dad had come home well over an hour ago, This I knew for a fact, I had no idea where he or Mum worked but they would come home at the same time every day, though I did figure out they worked together, but I had no idea where they worked.

I always guessed they were powerful Gym leaders, by the fact that Lance and Gary Oak came visiting every few weeks. But The one thing I did know about my Parents was that their work took them away sometimes, one would come home flustered and pack several belongings and then leave for days sometimes weeks.

We all lived in a small town in Kanto called Pallet, but I thought my Parents looked unhappy where ever in Kanto than we went, they always said they favoured another region but would never say which region.

I had always thought they wanted me to become a trainer, but I had always wanted to be a Ranger, ever since Ranger Leader Murph of the small city in Fiore called Ringtown, he had told us all about being a cool Ranger who could do practically anything, I doubted my Twin sister would join the Ranger, then again I had worked for years to build the physic of a Ranger.

I soon found my Dad sitting reading a small letter and shaking his head, he looked really young, most people kept saying he was my Older brother and my Mum, my older sister, but I never really asked about their youthful looks,

"Dad? Can I talk to you?" I asked,

His Blue eyes looked up straight away, he smiled as he placed down the letter on the side and looked up at me, I gulped as I tried to find the words,

"IwanttobecomeaPokémonRanger!" I said very quickly

"Pardon?" He asked, he looked confused as he looked up

I took a deep breath and started again, "I want to become a Pokémon Ranger"

He looked up at me, I sighed he never shouted, one of the things I like about my Parents neither of them either shout, but if I ever got into trouble they would use a horrible tone of voice, a voice of complete disappointment, I hated that tone but I was still glad they didn't shout.

"Are You sure?" He asked,

"Yeah, I've wanted it for years" I replied

"Then I'll help as best I Can, anywhere specific you want to join?" He asked jumping up,

"Ringtown in Fiore!" I said immediately, that was where that nice Leader Murph was from, but I looked at my Dad who had frozen, then he gave himself a little shake and nodded,

"Well, I know a ranger from Ringtown, he said you need to write a letter the Ranger leader explaining your passion for being a Ranger, for helping People and Pokémon" he explained,

"You know a Pokémon Ranger from Fiore?" I asked unsure,

"I have been around a bit you know" he shrugged, "Now go tell your mother, I need to see to something at work"

I Walked to where my mum was as my Dad walked out of the house, I had always had a close bond with my Dad, it had started when I was Ten and playing out in a field with some of my people I thought were my friends, they had all left to become Trainers four years ago.

We were running around and I tripped and slammed into a Donphan, it began chasing me, all of them had ran off leaving me to deal with this very angry Pokémon, but the next thing I know I'd tripped and it was preparing to charge at me, then I saw my Dad leap over me and stop the attack, by this point I was hiding and couldn't see a thing through my tears, but when I cleared them, I saw my Dad had me in his arms and was walking me back through Pallet to our house, we arrived back home and he took the whole day off to make sure I was ok, my mum came home and immediately began panicking, but my dad calmed her.

I saw her talking with my sister, they both had light blue hair but my sister had my Dad's eyes, just like I did, they looked over and my sister walked past me looking at the back of my head,

"Mum, Dad thinks I should tell you as well" I started,

"What do you want to tell me?" She asked, looking over at me,

"I want to become a Ranger!" I Stated,

"Really?" she asked, she looked very happy though she wore a very good emotional Mask, my dad did as well but I could always tell what he's thinking.

"Yeah, Dad's said he's going to help anyway he can!" I Smiled,

"Where do you want to operate from?" She asked

"Fiore's smallest town: Ringtown" I smiled, she looked shocked at this then smiled,

"Well no matter what you do, remember two very important things" She looked at me.

"What are they mum?" I Asked,

"That your father and I are proud of you, and the other, that we love you" She pulled me into a hug, I hugged back and pulled back after a minute

"So your not mad I don't want to be a trainer?" I asked,

"Why would I be?" She frowned,

"I though you and Dad were trainers, so you'd want me to be a Trainer" I replied,

"I doubt you'd believe me if I told you what I did" Mum laughed.

Just then Dad walked in he nodded to Mum and I decided they needed time to talk, so I went to find Spenser, the cool Guy my dad was friends with, he worked for the Ranger Union here in pallet so I knew he was a good person to talk to about Ranger stuff, I walked to the door and knocked, the door opened and I saw Elita, the female ranger standing there,

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked looking at me

"I wanted to talk to someone about being a Pokémon Ranger" I stated.

"You're becoming a ranger?" Elita smiled,

"Hopefully!" I replied, she let me in I looked around, we spent nearly every New Years Eve here and they spent Christmas round ours, I always wondered how my Parents and these elitist Rangers were friends but he never questioned it, they always avoided it,

"So what do you want to know?" Elita asked, as we walked to her office,

"Nearly everything" I replied,

"What do you already know?" She asked,

"That Rangers work for the better-ate of all people and Pokémon, they work with Wild Pokémon to help." I Recited,

"What do they capture Pokémon with?" Elita asked opening her office door and walking in, she sat behind her desk and I took the other seat, they heard a loud curse and I realised it was Spenser,

"Spenser, stop swearing, your friends here!" Elita shouted,

"They Capture Pokémon with Styler's? with help from a partner Pokémon" I added, thinking hard to everything Ranger Murph had told us all.

"That's correct" A male voice I recognised as Spenser, I turned to look at him as he walked in, "Rangers are in short supply, By the way, I was swearing at this" he handed Elita a note, it looked similar to the note dad was reading but I doubted it was the same, Elita read quickly,

"Does he know?" She asked,

"I would guess that he does, I think he will be in a bad mood tomorrow at work" Spenser replied looking grim,

"That'll be entertaining, I think she will be in a bad mood as well" Another voice added looking at them, I turned to face Joel standing there, he was looking tired but he smiled as he saw me, Cameron poked his head round and walked in we had a long chat about being a Ranger and what they do.

After a few hours they insisted my Dad would need to talk some more to me, and then he could help me write the letters needed, I walked out and walked into our house, I looked around, Mum and Dad were sitting waiting for me. I walked over and they smiled,

"how are the Rangers?" Dad asked,

"How did you?" I began but they were laughing,

"We have eyes and ears everywhere" Mum told me

"So can I become a ranger?" I Asked,

They both rolled their eyes, "Sometimes you are a bit silly" Mum commented,

"We're here to help you write your letter to Murph, Leader of Ringtown" dad smiled to me, how long we worked for, I will never know, but night had fallen when we finished, it was really long, 12 pages, my hand hurt from all the writing, but I knew that it was good, my Mum and Dad signed it as proof that I had parental permission, being a minor still. Then I signed It and we put it in an envelope and we wrote the address, dad said he'd send it on his way to work the next day and said it was time they were all asleep, so we all headed up to our rooms, my sister and I had our own rooms and my parents had built an extension where their room was, it was the only place along with their offices I had never been and were completely out-of-bounds.

**Yeah, I know, not like me at all, Really slow first chapter, but when he becomes a ranger, things will speed up, **

**P.S. as you may have seen Lunick and Solana have kept their ranger past a secret.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ranger Discussions

**I don't or will Never Own Pokémon!**

**Chapter Two: Ranger Discussions**

It took two days for Leader Murph to write back, Lunick and Solana were waiting for Andrew (their son from the last chapter POV), he walked in and saw a letter on the side addressed to him, he picked it up and opened it quickly and he read quickly

_Andrew, _

_On behalf of the Ranger Union, I was very impressed with your letter to myself. I Would be very pleased if you would come to Fiore and become a Ranger at my base. If you accept, would you come to Fall City and meet me there at 12 O'clock on Sunday._

_My Regards to your Family _

_Murph, _

_Leader of Ringtown Rangers._

"I Got in!" Andrew shouted to his parents, who smiled to him and nodded to a package, Andrew walked over and opened it, there sat a brand new set of Ringtown Uniform and a styler, he rushed upstairs,

"I take it you spoke with Murph?" Solana asked,

"I delivered the letter" Lunick replied smiling, "Told him who Andrew was and he immediately confirmed his appointment, I also told him to keep him away from any missions with the Go-Rock Squad or TR"

Just then they heard Andrew charging their way, they turned to see him wearing the uniform and carrying his styler,

"How Do I look?" He asked,

_Like you did _ Solana whispered to Lunick in his mind,

"Very good!" Lunick smiled, to his son, indeed he was practically the spitting image of Lunick when he was that age, but he had his mothers temper and her hair colour, other than that, he looked almost exactly like Lunick.

"What is today again?" he asked looking around,

"Friday" Solana told him smiling,

"So I need to meet him in two days, will you come to Fiore with me?" Andrew asked,

"We have things we need to do here, but if we ever have several days off we'll come and see you" Lunick smiled,

"Ok" Andrew rushed off upstairs to change out of his new uniform,

"He'll find out soon enough" Lunick warned,

"I know, but would he believe us?" Solana asked,

"I think it's something he needs to learn on his own, With the Rock Squad on the move they'll find us soon and we'll have to return to Fiore" Lunick smiled to her,

"I hope that does not happen soon" Solana smiled back looking at the stairs, she saw Minun and Plusle running down towards them,

They jumped into their laps and sat there as Andrew came crashing down the stairs he immediately headed out of the house and made sure that his sister was no-where near before rushing off to Arceus knows where

_It has been too Long Lunick _a voice whispered in his mind,

_Suicune, indeed it has. _Lunick replied,

_Greetings Lunick, Solana Rangers. _Several voices added in their minds,

_Greetings, Mew, Entei, Kyogre, Rayquazza, Groudon_ Lunick and Solana replied smiling,

_Greetings Rangers_ Four New voices replied,

_Greetings, Regice, Regirock, Registeel and Regigigas_ Lunick and Solana added,

_How have you been?_ Mew asked,

_Very well_ Lunick replied,

_And your Children?_ Regice asked,

_One is becoming a ranger, and the other still does not know what she wants to do, _Solana informed the Legdendary Pokémon

_I Will watch over him, if you wish it_ Suicune told them,

_If you would, we would be thankful._ Solana replied smiling,

_I shall head to Fiore as soon as possible. _Suicune finished closing the conversation.

"He'll be well guarded" Lunick told Solana, "Suicune has never failed us yet",

"True" Solana smiled, "One of us should at least go to Fiore"

"And get Murph's hopes up, no" Lunick replied, "We'll just have to trust in Suicune and Murph"

"if you're sure" Solana worried,

"Solana, if anything happens, we can be there within an hour" Lunick reminded her,

"ok, and what if Aria gets to him?" Solana asked,

"Then she'll have me to deal with" Lunick pointed out,

"Theres the Lunick I Married, so how do you think Spenser's handling the mass Breakout?" Solana asked,

"Its not our department, that's for the Kanto Emergency Unit to deal with, it only becomes our problem if the piss it up and the criminals reach Fiore" Lunick smiled, "Then we head in"

Solana just laughed, "You can take him to the port though"

"Deal, no Fiore" Lunick protested,

"Agreed" Solana smiled.

**(2 Days Later)**

Lunick and Andrew stood looking out at the ocean; the boat was leaving in ten minutes, though if Lunick were going he would have asked Kyogre to take them, but it was a secret so he was taking the Ferry.

They saw the Boat arrive and people climbing aboard. Andrew Turned to Lunick,

"I'll miss you dad" Andrew pulled his dad into a hug and his dad hugged back.

"And I you" Lunick smiled, "You better get going but, no matter what you hear, stay in Fiore. Listen to Murph and be the best you can be"

"Catch you later!" Andrew ran to the boat and climbed on, Lunick stood watching as his son went sailing towards adventure. He smiled, then felt the pull of Suicune, he saw the Pokemon and then it ran across the ocean,

"Good Luck, you'll need it" Lunick whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Asking and Attack

**I don't Own Pokemon**

**Chapter Three: Attack and Asking**

Andrew climbed off the ferry and looked around, there was a tall lighthouse to atop the pier, he could also see several people wearing Blue Uniforms, he guessed these were Rangers from another base. He looked around, it was the right time so where was Leader Murph?

Then a crash behind him made him look around he saw a Pikachu sitting there, he walked over and touched it head, the Pokémon looked up and smiled slightly, he felt a small spark in his heart, he looked at the Pokémon and it rose, shooting a small burst of electric at him, he jumped back and crashed into someone, he turned to see Murph watching him,

"You must be Andrew" Murph smiled, then he saw the Pikachu, "Capture that Pokémon before it goes on a rampage!"

"Capture on!" Andrew smiled, he flicked the styler like Spenser had shown him, he sent the capture disk around the small lightning pokemon, he flicked around and around until he knew it had worked, then he preformed the little flick at the end Spenser had told him all rangers should do and the line vanished leaving a stunned Murph to gawp at the skill of this rookie ranger.

"You seem to be quite skilled for a Rank one, have you received any training?" Murph asked,

"Yeah my Nabors, Joel, Cameron, Elita and Spenser instructed me on basic styler movements" Andrew shrugged.

"Wow" Murph muttered, "Spenser Trained you?"

"You Know Spenser?" Andrew asked,

"He was once the leader of Ringtown, then Lunick and Solana took over, they left and I became leader" Murph nodded

"Who's Lunick and Solana?" Andrew asked,

"Arceus" Murph muttered, he looked up, "Lunick and Solana wer- are the two best rangers from here to Unova"

"How good are they?" Andrew asked,

"Lunick and Solana single handily defeated the Go-Rock Squad and Took on Team Rocket, and while injured fought in the battle for Fiore" Murph replied

"Can I meet them?" Andrew asked excitedly

"I'm afraid they are in another region at the moment" Murph smiled, "Maybe another time. But I think you may have found your Partner Pokémon!" he pointed to The Pikachu which was sitting behind Andrew and looking up at Murph.

"Really?" Andrew asked looking down at the little pokemon hiding behind him

"Yeah" Murph nodded smiling, "Lets get to Ringtown, you need to meet the other Ringtown Rangers"

**(3 Weeks Later In Kanto)**

Lunick sat down at home, his daughter had gone off with her trainer boyfriend, Lunick scowling at him, Solana having just returned from the Union,

"She has to date someone at some point Lun" Solana smiled to him,

"I know, but why does it have to be a Trainer?" Lunick sighed,

"You'd prefer a Ranger?" Solana looked stern,

"Yep, my daughter should choose a ranger rather than trainer" Lunick replied stubbornly,

"How long do you think we have before we're found?" Solana asked, looking out of the window,

"I'd say we have about two minutes till their here" Lunick smiled, Minun and Plusle both rushed in panicking ,

"Minun? Are they coming?" Lunick asked, the pokemon nodded and Lunick smiled to his wife, looking around the house, "They may take us but our children are safe…."

"Yeah, I hope they don't worry" Solana smiled, they both rushed upstairs and went into their room, grabbing their old ranger Uniform and Styler they both put them on and walked downstairs hiding the family photo's, they heard a knock at the door, they smiled and waited in the living room as the door was blasted off its hinges and a women walked in, her once Blonde hair had turned white, and her unlined face was riddled with lines of hatred.

"Hello Aria" Lunick smiled to her calm as if they were best friends,

"Your not scared?" Aria asked,

"What's there to be scared off?" Solana asked, stroking Plusle

"Me, and your deaths" Aria replied,

"We don't fear death Aria, we never had or will" Lunick replied standing up, grabbing a bottle "Brandy?"

Aria scoweled at this, "Munchlax Hyper beam!"

**(Three Hours Later)**

Amy came walking arm in arm with Alexander, they were laughing and joking about what her dad would say when she asked if Andrew could stay the night. They rounded the corner and Amy Screamed, the house was in ruins and there was no sign of anyone nearby, she ran over and looked at the ruins, there were holes in the wall, the door was missing as was most of the glass out of the windows, she crept inside and looked around, she saw that her parents chairs that usually sat near the fire were on their backs, her dads rare brandy that he always offered to guests was smashed on the floor and leaking everywhere, there were stains of blood on the wall and a massive whole in the wall where the fire had once been, she walked out, Alexander was standing there,

"What happened Babe?" He asked,

"Don't call me that!" Amy snapped, "Someone's got my parents!"

"So what can we do? I say we leave it any you come back to my place instead and stay there, then deal with it tomorrow" Alexander smiled grabbing Amy,

"Get off!" Amy screamed, she threw his arm off and ran, she didn't care where she went but she knew she couldn't stay at the house, she found herself at Professor Oak's office, wait the Professor was friends with her parents, he'd know what to do!"

She banged on the door and it opened to show Gary standing there, "Amy? Whats happened?"

"The House…. Destroyed….Mum and Dad….. missing" Amy told him she was crying hard,

"What?" Gary replied, "Get inside, tell gramps what's happened I'm going to get some people together to make a search party"

Amy nodded and walked inside, she saw Oak sitting there at a desk typing on a computer. Gary rushed out, he knew where to head, so he allowed his feet to quickly carry him to the Ranger Union,

"Can I help sir?" The Receptionist asked, but Gary ignored them, he climbed into an elevator, and hit the right floor, as it rose up Gary scowled, how could this have of happened, Lunick and Solana missing…

He arrived at the right floor and rushed out, knocking into several rangers on the way he quickly found the right door, he looked at the sign,

_Emergancy Fiore Rescue Department_

_Heads: Spencer, Joel, Cameron and Elita_

_Rangers, Lunick, Solana, Adam, Jacob and Stewart._

He opened the door and he saw Adam, Jacob and Stewart sitting chatting, they were watching a rather boaring sales program and didn't seem to notice Gary as he stormed past, he saw that Joel, Cameron, Elita and Spenser were all in the same room reading a letter. He practically smashed down the door and the three rangers that had been watching the sales programme jumped looking over at him, he opened the door and closed it as he walked in,

"Gary?" Elita asked,

"I need your help NOW!" Gary snapped,

"What's happened?" Spenser asked,

"Lunick and Solana are missing, their house is in ruins and their daughter practically bashed down the door of my Lab" Gary listed,

"Lunick And Solana?" Cameron asked,

" 'bout time, They knew it would happen, glad it did when their kids were out of the house" Joel replied,

"Anyway…." Spenser added, "Shouldn't we be trying to find them?"

"Oh Arceus!" Elita cursed, "Your right Spence!" The four rangers leapt up and together with Gary they rushed off, Joel and Spenser texting rapidly,

"Now who are you texting?" Elita asked,

"Fiore Ranger Leader" Joel replied,

"Lance" Spenser added,

"Good idea!" Gary called, they all ran out of the union, and off into the town exit….

**(Ringtown)**

Andrew sat in the dining hall he was sitting alone with Pikachu, no one really wanted to sit with him, but as he was about to abandon dinner when Murph walked over sipping a coffee, "Can I sit here?"

"Of Course Leader!" Andrew jumped, looking up. Murph sat down and smiled, "I heard that you nearly beat Lunick's record on the Plains challenge?"

"Yeah I was 1500 points out" Andrew shrugged looking downtrodden,

"Ah don't worry, most rookies experience this" Murph looked around,

"Really?" Andrew asked,

"Yeah, Until Lunick started I was like this for six-ish months, then when everyone saw I was friends with the coolest ranger in Fiore, they all sat with me" Murph laughed, "Solana and Spenser would sit with me as well but Solana was barely more popular than me so it didn't make a difference, then they both heard a bleeping and he sighed picking up his Styler, he looked at the text and Paled,

"Arceus!" he cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong leader?" Andrew asked,

"Nothing Don't worry" Murph got up rushing off, he was looking very pale.

Andrew shrugged and left the rest of his dinner where it was and walked out, he went to his room, Pikachu following behind, he walked into his room and flopped down onto the bed he looked around and sighed, he wondered if he could write a letter to his Mum and Dad telling them all about his missions, Pikachu looked up at him and let a small bolt of thunder out, he had got used to this, it was Pikachu's way of saying goodnight, he fell asleep knowing that he would write to them tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Vistor from Kanto

**I don't Own Pokemon, the Rangers, The Rockets or Go-Rock-Squad.**

**My Ranger Ranking system: (The Lower the higher)**

**Rank 1**

**Rank 2**

**Rank 3**

**Rank 4**

**Rank 5 **

**Rank 6**

**Rank 7**

**Rank 8**

**Rank 9**

**Rank 10**

**Rank 10 Third class**

**Rank 10 Second Class**

**Rank 10 First class**

**Temporary Ranger Leaders**

**Ranger Leader.**

**Chapter Four: Visitors From Kanto. **

Andrew awoke slowly looking around, Pikachu asleep on his lap he gently stroked the Pokemon until it awoke, looking bright eyed and busy tailed.

"Hey Buddy, how are you?" Andrew asked looking at the little Pokémon which was yawning, Pikachu looked happy so Andrew got up and walked to the bathroom, he quickly got changed and looked at the watch his parents had given him when he turned 10. There was a picture of Suicune behind the hands roaring impressively. 8 am, he decided to get an early breakfast and then go out on patrol until 9 when he was supposed to start. He walked down the corridor, and wondered why Murph had placed him in Room 97, right next door to the Ranger Legend Lunick's room and Near to Solana's room. He walked into the Canteen and saw there were only two people there, Murph with his partner Pokemon Slowking, and Spencer.

"Hello Andrew" Spencer smiled,

"Hey Spencer, Leader" Andrew smiled, "What brings you to Fiore Spencer?"

"There's been a bit of an incident, don't worry you parents are fine" Spenser replied, "Some enemies of the Rangers have broken out of jail and are, we believe heading here, and as one of the four heads of the Fiore Rescue Department, I needed to talk to Murph"

"It was nice to see you again Spencer" Andrew replied, walking over to the table that held all the cereal,

"he really does act like Lunick and Solana huh?" Murph whispered to Spencer,

"He is their son" Spencer replied smiling at Andrews Back

"though he is less Stubborn or headstrong as his parents" Murph added

"But, no one could be as Stubborn or Headstrong as them" Spencer laughed

"True" Murph shrugged, "So they've been expecting this for how long?"

"Almost 10 years now" Spencer replied

"Ouch, I'm glad they were alone when it happened" Murph replied,

"Yeah, I shudder to think what would've happened if they weren't" Spenser replied.

"Where is she now?" Murph asked,

"Staying with the Oaks" Spenser replied, drinking some coffee, Andrew turned to face them, he hadn't heard a word they had said but saw the coffee,

"What is it with Rangers and Coffee?" He asked,

"It wakes them up" Spenser replied, "Every Ranger likes a coffee in the morning, some prefer de-cafe though"

"The only two rangers who didn't need coffee to be mourning people were Lunick and Solana" Murph added grumpily, "They were bouncy enough without coffee"

Spencer Laughed, and Andrew frowned, he had always heard great things about Lunick and Solana as well as the fact that they were two great friends of Leader Murph's and Spencer, he wondered sometimes if his Parents knew them or not, them being well connected and all.

Andrew pondered this as he sat down at another table and started to eat. The two older rangers kept talking, this time about Kanto and the Ranger Union. When Andrew finished he got up and asked Murph if he could go on Patrol, Murph immediately confirmed this and told him if anything came up, he'd call him on his Styler.

Andrew took this time to walk around the forest nearby, he knew it was rumoured Regigius and Celebi dwelled within its depts., but since Only Lunick and Solana had really taken the time to explore this place, he was sure it was false.

He walked silently around the forest, Pikachu on his heels, following behind and every now and again running a head to look for Pokemon,

After an hour of walking around, Andrew was confused, just yesterday he walked to same route and found at least 50 pokemon in the same length of time, but now there were none, he grabbed his styler and called Murph,

"Andrew, hows the Patrol going?" Murph asked,

"Badly Leader, I can't find a single Pokemon" Andrew replied,

"Stay where you are I'm sending some rangers to help you look" Murph ordered.

"Yes leader" Andrew said sitting down, Murph ended the call and looked worriedly at Spencer,

"I think its started already" Murph whispered

"I would guess so, but without Lunick and Solana as a backup net we stand practically no chance of having security" Spenser replied, then when Murph looked confused he smiled, "Without Lunick or Solana we will need to act fast and efficiently to eliminate any chance of being caught unaware, before we could always rely on them but now we can't"

Murph sighed, "I really wish they were here, or some sign they were helping in someway"

"You know they have the best army ever, Suicune is already watching over Andrew, and I bet the other Legendaries are ready to go and help if they need it" Spenser smiled, walking out of the base, "I'll be back soon Murph, I just need to go see if I can find Suicune and bring Andrew back safely"

"Good Luck Spenser!" Murph called as Spencer charged off, he arrived at the forest and found that Andrew had taken Lunick's Scenic route, one he knew very well, having had to chase either Lunick Or Solana from deep in the jungle when they'd fallen asleep or weren't answering his calls on their styler.

He walked and saw the Blue flash that told him Suicune was honouring the promise he'd made to Lunick and protecting Andrew. He walked deeper down the path and found himself with the divide, one side lead deeper into the Forest, the other lead to Fall City, he decided to go the route Lunick and Solana would always take, deeper into the jungle, which after ten minutes walking provided a great result when he found Andrew sitting on a tree stump watching Pikachu running around chasing his own tail.

"Andrew, glad to see your safe" Spenser sighed in relief, Lunick would flay him alive if anything happened to his son.

"Spenser, what are you doing here?" Andrew asked looking up at him

"I came to find you" Spencer smiled, "And to investigate the situation here, your right there are no pokemon in the whole forest, there are teams out looking, we think they might be looking for Celebi"

"Celebi? That's just a myth though right?" Andrew asked,

"No, when I was Leader Lunick and Solana saved a Celebi that lives in the forest from some Go-Rock Grunts" Spencer replied smiling at the memory,

"Spencer, I know this is personal, but I've been wondering, How do you know my mum and dad?" Andrew asked, Spencer looked over at him.

"They stayed at Ringtown while I was a leader, they were doing work learning about Rangers, then we met up again just before you were born" Spencer replied, not quite meeting Andrew's gaze

"Ok, And do you know how they met?" Andrew asked,

"They worked together" Spencer replied.

"Oh ok" Andrew finished looking around, "Should we be heading back?"

"I think we should investigate the Forest Shrine, to check that Celebi is ok" Spencer smiled,

Andrew nodded and they rushed off, while they walked they had several discussions, mostly revoving around Lunick and Solana, but other include Legendary Pokemon that had made Fiore their home.

They arrived at the shrine to find it destroyed, the usually neat wooden carving was in splinters, the wood laying all over the place, then an angry Green pokemon burst out of the trees and shot a solar beam into Spencer's chest, he crashed into a tree and looked around rather dizzily.

"Capture on!" Andrew called drawing his styler out, he looked at the little green pokemon, he knew what it was immediately, Celebi.

His capture disk flew forward and began encircling the small pokemon, it shot several attacks at him but he barrel rolled to the side and looked up at the pokemon, he sent his capture disk zipping around and around the pokemon, until he felt it, he flicked his wrist and the capture was complete.

The Legendary pokemon looked at him, he was bent double breathing hard, he looked up at the pokemon and smiled, "you are free Celebi, may Arceus watch over you" the pokemon nodded and flew off and he walked to Spencer who was smiling,

"That was some first rate Capturing" Spencer smiled, "Come on, let' report to Murph, by the way, What Rank are you?"

"Rank 8" Andrew smiled, "I'm told it's amazing to be such high rank so quickly"

"Yep only one person accelerated faster, Lunick and Solana, both of them reached Rank 10 First Class within a month of joining, which usually takes five to ten Years" Spencer smiled,

_Why do people keep comparing me to them?_ Andrew wondered, they reached Ringtown in just under two hours, they walked into the ranger base and looked around, Murph sighed, and smiled to the two of them, Andrew delivered the report to Murph and he nodded,

"Well I think it's well within my right to promote you to rank 9 for your capture of Celebi" Murph smiled, "Congratulations"

"Thank's leader, if you don't mind, my shower is calling to me" Andrew smiled, the two older men laughed and nodded,

As he walked into the lift he heard, "So like his parents" from Spencer.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

It had been five months since the disappearance of the forest pokemon, then their odd return three weeks later, and Andrew had finally reached Rank 10 First Class.

Spenser was sitting in the ranger base talking with Murph, when Andrew burst in.

"Andrew what's wrong?" Spenser asked,

"I was just at Fall City, there's only two rangers at the base, the others are all missing!" Andrew said

"Which two are left?" Murph asked

"Joel and Keith" Andrew replied

"Hmmm, Elita and Cameron have reported the same, their on their way here" Spenser frowned

"The weird thing was there were two members of Team Rocket in Fall City, but they ran when they saw me" Andrew frowned

"What were their names and What did they look like?" Murph asked

"Mid-Twenties, blonde hair and blue eyes, the strange thing is that the hair looked almost fake, like a wig" Andrew frowned, "They called themselves Sarah and Luke"

Spenser's frown depend, "It can't be..." he muttered

"Andrew would you like to bring Joel and Keith here?" Murph asked

"I'll go Right now leader!" Andrew smiled

With that Andrew was gone and Spenser was left alone with Murph, "Do you think..." Murph began

"it could be" Spenser nodded smiling slightly.

Andrew Ran as if his life depended on it, he reached Fall City within 15 minutes where it usually took an hour at least. He rush inside the Ranger Base and Saw Joel and Keith standing there,

"Andrew What Brings You here?" Joel asked

"Spenser ask that you both be present for a important meeting" Andrew panted looking at the two of them.

"We Best be going then" Joel replied

The three of them rushed off again towards Ringtown.

They arrived panting Joel coming in five minutes later. They all headed Down to the Meeting room, they all sat down.

"As We all know we're the last Rangers left in Fiore" Spenser Stated plainly looking around at them.

"So what are we going to do?" Andrew asked

"We know where their operating and how many there are." Elita replied

"So why don't we attack now?" Andrew asked

"We need a plan" Cameron replied

"Can we contact L and S?" Percy asked

"We don't know where they are" Spenser replied.

"So it's all down to the eight of us then" Murph replied

"Ok so the plans this..." Spenser explained

Half an Hour Later Four Dragonites landed outside The Fiore Temple, the rangers hopped down and each drew their Styler and walked into the open Gate where a hundered TR members and Sixty Go Rock Squad Members stood wait along with over 200 Pokemon.

"Surrender or this could get messy" Aria Smiled.

Everyone dropped their styler and raised their hands placing them behind their head

"Great Plan Spenser!" Elita exclaimed looking around where they were now being escorted to Giovanni and Gordor.

They had their hands tied behind their backs as they were walked up the Temple.

They reached the top and saw the two figures they hated the most and two Unknown people. They all were forced into kneeling positions and Andrew was pulled to his feet By Giovanni. Spenser noticed the two Rockets looking jumpy at this and one place her hand on his shoulder. He smiled to her and relaxed instantly.

"Will you join me and rule this region?" Giovanni asked

"I'd Rather Die" Andrew replied

"That was the other option" Gordor laughed drawing out something that looked remarkably like a gun.

Giovanni grabbed his arm and held him firm

"Get your hand off of him NOW!" the female unknown Rocket stated

"Sarah? Stand Down!" Giovanni told her immediately

"I doubt it'll work" The Male Sighed

"Stand Down Both of you!" Gordor shouted

"if you refuse then I guess you better" the male smiled again (start TR theme music)

"Prepare for Trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To guard all people's in every nation"

"To announce the goodness of truth and love"

"Protecting all but the stars above"

"Solana" The women threw off her Rocket Uniform and revealed an old Ringtown Uniform, she then removed a wig and Coloured Contacts. Andrew gasped.

"Lunick" he too threw off the Rocket Uniform and then took off a wig and coloured Contacts, Andrew Gasped again

"We're Pokemon Rangers, Putting the criminals in their place"

"Surrender now Because we're on the case"

"Min-Mii!" Minun jumped over Lunick's shoulder

"Pul-Pul!" Plusle followed Suit.

Spenser, Joel, Cameron and Elita laughed and cheered while Giovanni and Gordor simply started at the two Rangers who still stood smiling at the imprisoned Rangers.

"You could've come sooner!" Elita complained

"It's not our fault Aria tried to attack us, then we were forced to go into hiding and then invade TR" Lunick smiled casting his eye over his son, who was still gob smacked.

"So what happened that day?" Spenser asked,

"Aria blew apart our door" Lunick started, "Then she attacked us with a Munchlax, we captured it before a she called a couple of Houndooms and Tyranitars. They started to attack us and our 'Friends' came to help"

"Which 'Friends'?" Elita asked

"Bird Trio" Solana told her.

"Cool, when did..." Murph began before Gordor interrupted them by raising his gun and pulling the trigger twice.

Lunick and Solana were thrown off of the top of the giant pyramid as the bullets hit them.

"NO!" Andrew shouted as he watched them fall, almost gracefully down.

"Yes, today Lunick and Solana are no more, now the Rangers are defenceless!" Gordor called.

"I wouldn't be so sure" came Lunick's voice as he and Solana appeared standing there.

"Impossible!" Gordor shouted.

"Persian take them down!" Giovanni called, the large cat appeared there and flew forward towards the two Rangers.

"Capture On!" They called together stylers appearing in hand. They sent the capture disk flying around the cat which tried in vane to beat it with its claws. After a minute of circling the Persian gave in, allowing the two Rangers to catch it.

"No, you useless Pokemon! How dare you give in so soon!" Giovanni called.

"Tyranitar! Charizard! Aggron! Salamance!" Gordor called, "Destroy them!"

'Legend Time' Solana asked telepathically

'Yeah' Lunick replied

"Protectors of Peace! We need you" Both called together. Storm cloads began to gather as Rioku and Zapdos appeared. Then everyone felt a chill as Suicune and Articuno appeared. Then they felt an buring sensation as Moltres and Entei appeared.

Then they felt an aura of power and childishness as Mew, Mewtwo and Arceus appeared, each of these Pokemon gave its call and Andrew sat gob smacked, his parents had just summoned 9 legendary Pokemon without capturing them.

"Judgement!"

"Blast Burn!"

"Blast Burn!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Mind Crush!"

"Punish!"

"Artic Freeze!"

The nine attacks flew forward and defeated the four Pokémon that Gordor had been using.

"Now your Both under arrest!" Lunick smiled.

"There are three of us and only two of you" Aria smiled.

"Actually" Spenser smiled, "We were cut free around five minutes ago" he stood up and showed his hands, revealing them to be free of any binds. The three other former leaders followed suit and so did the current leaders and Andrew.

"Now you were saying?" Solana asked smiling sweetly.

"Aria surrenders!" Gordor called throwing Aria into the huddle of Rangers.

While they all fought to control the former Ranger, both the Rocket and Rock bosses fled.

After a minute Arceus (who while the rangers were restraining Aria had vanished) returned leading hundreds of amazed Rangers.

"Go to your Rangers, they'll be scared and want to know their leaders are alright" Lunick told the four ranger leaders, who nodded and rushed off.

"We need to tell Nick, Lance and Oak that your alright. " Spenser told the two of them

"There's no need to call me!" Came a deep male voice. Everyone (Par Lunick) turned to see Lance running towards them, Amy following behind.

"Mum! Dad!" She called running forward pulling them both into a hug, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Andrew looked around and the four ex leaders left swiftly.

"That's a good question, better than the one I had anyway." Andrew shrugged,

"Why didn't we tell you?" Lunick spoke slowly closing his eyes, as if he been expecting this for years and still didn't want to answer,

"To cut it short, to protect you" Solana told her children

"How would not telling us protect us?" Andrew asked

"We have always lived in fear that your existence wouldn't remain a secret from those who would do you harm. In order to keep that from happening, we decided, while in hospital, to not reveal ourselves till you could defend yourselves" Lunick explained.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked,

"We've been discussing this" Solana sighed, "we need to talk with Murph before we can agree but we will be heading back to Active Ranger Duty."

At that moment Suicune lead Murph over, "Lunick. Solana." He nodded to the two of them,

"Murph" the nodded back

"I need you two to do something for me" Murph Pleaded, "Take your old Leader posts again!"

"We can do that" Lunick nodded, "why though?"

"Stress! My hairs falling out!" Murph smiled. Showing them a small patch on his head

"Now What are you going to do?" Solana asked her daughter,

"What's being a Ranger like?" She asked the three of them

"Dangerous" Solana replied

"Tough" Andrew added,

"Rewarding" Lunick replied, his eyes falling on Solana.

"Can I be a ranger then?" She asked

"Sure, you'll start with everyone else thought!" Solana smiled

"As a R1RR!" Lunick smiled then Seeing the confused looks in his children's faces "Rank 1 Rookie Ranger" he smiled

"Now comes the fun part, we have to tell Spens..." Solana was cut off by Spensers voice

"I already know, Murph was practically skipping when he told us." Spenser smiled, "As of Ten minutes ago, Our department has been emptied and our possessions brought to a Ranger base of our choice!"

"Your moving back to Fiore!" Lunick exclaimed,

"Yep, back to Ringtown!" Spenser smiled.

"You'll have to do what we say" Lunick smiled.

"Nothing unusual there then!" Elita said while wandering up to them.

"Oh, by the way, Ranger Council has been expanded to five people per base" Spenser told the two of them.

"So that's, Me and Lun, Spenser, Murph and..." Solana listed

"How many 10 ones have we got?" Lunick asked

"One" Spenser grimaced

"And them then!" Solana finished

"Lunick, Solana, Spenser, Murph and Andrew" Joel appeared while saying this, "That's a good group"

"Yep, and Percy has added me to the council!" Cameron smiled while walking forward, the leaders (or former in Murphs case) walking behind.

"So I'm gunna be on the council?" Andrew asked.

Spenser nodded and sighed, "This is gunna get interesting, we can barly survive having just Lunick and Solana in the base, now we have their kids too!"

"We're not that bad" both Lunick and Solana protested,

"Didn't you once blow a hole in the base?" Spenser asked.

"Solana wouldn't talk, so I thought she was in trouble AGAIN" Lunick explained

"What do you mean again?" Solana asked, her styler falling into her hand

"Who is it that got trapped in an active volcano twice?" Lunick asked

"Who was it that got dragged under water and was thought dead?" Solana smiled,

"I met Kyogre right?" Lunick smiled

"The first time, we met Groudon" Solana added .

"Point taken" Lunick shrugged.

"So, Leaders." Spenser smiled, stopping them from continuing "What now?"

"We assure the citizens that there is no danger, then rest" Lunick explained

"Good Plan" Elita nodded her approval of the idea

"Hang on, arn't you forgetting something?" Solana asked

Lunick blinked several times before he realised, "Erg, we have to report the Leader change to the Central Ranger Network"

After a minute the entire group had connected in, Andrew headed straight for his Mum and Dads page, there he saw the following page:

Name: Lunick Kazuki

Age: 34

Rank: 10 First Class, Top Ranger

Status: Leader of Ringtown

Relations: Solana Hinata- (Wife), Unknown Family, Lance (Cousin Once-Removed). Andrew (Son) Amy (Daughter)

Groups: Ringtown Rangers, Rank 10 First Class, Top Ranger, Leader, Legend Catchers, Dex Completors, Friends of Red

Location: Fiore.

In the corner of the screen was a picture of Lunick, Solana and a couple of other Rangers all four smiling while standing in their Ranger poses. The picture was Labelled: 'After Meeting Dialga, Palkia and Giritina.

There were a few comments on there:

Keith: Great Day! Hope we can meet again soon (2 Years ago)

Kate: Finally Found you! That was a lot of fun, See you real soon (2 Years Ago)

Barlow: You two were AMAZING! Your capture skill is astounding! You can even link capture! (5 Years Ago)

Spenser: I knew you could do it! Capturing all three of them at once! (More than 5 Years Ago)

He next looked at his mothers page

Name: Solana Hinata-Kazuki

Age: 34

Rank: 10 First Class, Top Ranger

Status: Leader Of Ringtown

Relations: Lunick (Husband), Andrew (Son), Amy (Daughter)

Groups: Ringtown Rangers, Rank 10 First Class, Top Ranger, Leader, Legend Catcher, Dex Completors, Friend of Red

Location: Fiore

There was a picture Andrew remembered well in the corner, him, his sister, Lunick and Solana standing together looking Imperial at one of Lances parties, the comments on these read:

Spenser: Now I remember why I don't get on your bad side, other than the time i had a Tyranitar to help me flee! (2 Minutes Ago)

Keith: We have do got to meet you again! We heard about your Arceus capture! Come on over to Almar! (1 Minute Ago)

Lunick: Diffinatly Keith, but you would need to 'vacation' in Fiore to see us again! (Under a minute ago)

Keith: Gunna see if I can convince Kate to fly us over! (Seconds Ago)

Solana: Keith! Answer your Phone! (1 second ago)

He blinked then looked at his parents both now calling someone,

"Evening Top Ranger Keith" Lunick smiled Solana added, "We thought it would be better to call than continue to type messages"

IS BEEN A WHILE came the reply

"Slightly" Lunick shrugged

SO WHAT'S UP? Keith replied.

"Nothing, just thought we'd invite you to Ringtown!" Solana shrugged

SURE LEMME JUST CHECK I HA- Keith started

TAKE THE MONTH OFF AND TAKE YOUR WIFE WITH YOU! Came the Chair person Erma's voice

"See you in a week then!" Lunick ended the call before the (unstated) argument began.

Andrew saw His parents both had many famous friends:

Solana/Lunick, Spenser, Elita, Cameron, Jeol, Keith Dazzle, Keith, Lind, Kate, Murph, Professor Hastings, Red, Ms. April, Barlow, Crawford, Summer, Sven, Wendy, Kellyn, Ben, Luana, Ollie, Elaine, Rhythmi, Isaac, Linda, Pamur, Lamont,Ms. Claire, Janice, Mr. Woodward, Mimi, Kyle, Oscar, Chair Person Erma, Booker, Burkhart, Ralph, Nick, Nema, Nixie and Rand

He also found a label with his name on clicking on it revealed a basic profile:

Name: Andrew Kazuki

Age: 16

Rank: 10 First Class, Top Ranger

Status: Council Member.

Relations: Lunick (Father), Solana Hinata- (Mother)

He saw they'd set him up with Seven freinds, Murph, themselves, Spenser, Jeol, Cameron and Elita with a series of others waiting for either them or him.

He looked over at his parents now deep in conversation with Murph and Jeol. They'd done all this on seconds, and now his worst fear was realised, his parents were his bosses!


End file.
